


Your Warmth

by FairyRose95



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Dec 2019 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Blushing, Blushing Ako, Clueless Hagu, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, MICHELLEEE, Rare Pairings, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Ako-chin was giving her a funny look.Day One of Rare-Pair Week!Prompt: Winter/Dating
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Udagawa Ako
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Dec 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Your Warmth

The snow around her was so _pretty._

And fluffy too! It reminded her so much of Michelle, with her soft fur and warmness! Granted, the snow wasn’t really warm. It was cold more than anything. But Hagumi didn’t much care if it was cold, and she didn’t really care that her pants were beginning to soak from the melting snow below her.

Her smile was super duper genuine though. How could it not? When she got to spend the weekend with her awesome friends and snowboard for crying out loud! It had been _forever_ since she had snowboarded. Her brother had taught her, but with their parents saying those mean things to each other her and her brother hadn’t really gotten the chance to snowboard anymore.

“Oooohhh! Hagumi!”

She looked over to her right and saw super sparkling red eyes staring up at her. Ako grinned, “That snowman looks so _cool!_ … Is that Michelle?”

“Mhm!” Hagumi nodded vigorously, her own smile wide upon seeing one of her closest friends, “It sure is! I couldn’t think of any interesting snowmen to make other than Michelle!”

“It looks so good!” Ako’s grin never wavered as she looked up at the large snowman that Hagumi had just finished creating, “I can tell that Michelle is super important to you.”

“She is!” Hagumi looked to where Ako was looking, “When I feel kinda sad, Kokoron and the others are really good at making me smile widely! And Michelle too! I feel like I can tell Michelle _anything,_ and she’s super duper warm and fuzzy so when I feel sad I can just hug her and feel _all_ better!”

“O-Oh, really?” Hagumi cocked her head at the tone in Ako’s voice, and her pigtails looked like they were drooping. Did she… did she make Ako-chin sad? “Ako-chin, what’s wrong?”

Ako snapped out of whatever thoughts were in her head and that frown turned upside down, “It’s nothing, Hagumi! I’m just happy you have awesome friends like that! Sis is that way for me. She doesn’t even need me to say anything to know something is wrong and she gives me a super big hug. Sis’s hugs are always the best. Except…” Ako looked over at Hagumi, and Hagumi couldn’t help but cock her head again. Ako-chin was giving her a funny look.

The drummer also seemed to be getting red, and that began to make Hagumi worry. What if the cold were getting to her too much? Was she getting sick?

“A-Ako-chin…” Hagumi walked up to the girl and set a hand to the girl’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? Are you getting sick? We should go inside if you are getting cold. Oh! Or we can get Michelle! She’s super warm-”

“I-I’m okay, Hagumi! Promise.” Ako pushed Hagumi’s hand away, and Hagumi started to frown as she realized that her redness was only getting worse. “Are you sure?”

“Positive!” Ako nodded vigorously before her eyes began to become unsure again, “I-It’s just…”

Ako kicked up the snow underneath her and Hagumi only watched the shorter girl. Ako looked up again, “…Your hugs are the best… I think…”

Hagumi blinked. And smiled. “Really?! Ako-chin~!!”

“Awahh! Hagumiiii!”

Hagumi only laughed and buried her face in Ako’s purple pigtails, squeezing the girl tightly, “I think your hugs are the best too!”

“R-Really?”

“Of course!” Hagumi pulled back and Ako began to blush at the wide smile on Hagumi’s face, “You’re my most special friend ever Ako-chin. So of _course_ your hugs are the best at making me happy!”

Ako grinned, but that unsure face came once again, “A-Are you just saying that cause I keep stuttering and stuff? Cause you don’t gotta-”

“Ako-chin.” Hagumi only sent her that blinding grin once more, “Your hugs _definitely_ are the best. Cause when you hug me my heart goes super fast but in a totally good way a-and like my tummy starts feeling fluttery but those are all good things and I like them so yeah, Ako-chin, your hugs are totally the best.”

Ako blinked. Blinked some more before the widest grin appeared on her face, “Hagumi~!”

Hagumi laughed as Ako bear-hugged her once more and she only gripped her tightly in return.

And those fluttery feelings in her tummy started to come back again.

**Author's Note:**

> AKOHAGU IS HELLA ADORABLE AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE
> 
> I... kinda hope this is okay and not rushed or anything. You know my ass always writes for a certain other pair (that totally may or may not appear sometime during this rarepair week) so I was kinda unsure with my writing cause I haven't really written in Hagumi's POV *ever*.
> 
> I still hope you guys like it!


End file.
